Joining in light
by Lemo
Summary: CANCELLEDWhat happens when vampires have to choose what side they’re on? It's either Voldemort's side or 'that Potter boys'. When Mia's Master informs her of his decision, her world is turned upside down...again.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

Chapter 1

Three girls walked down the lamp lit streets of London. Each was smiling and laughing as they walked past the crowded and rowdy taverns on the way back to their hotel. None of them could have been more than 16, and neither appearance could have been more different from the last. The tallest of the three, had soft, long brown hair and blue eyes which were partly covered by her glasses. She wore tall shoes which increased her size even more so she was towering over her peers. She wore a faded denim shirt and a blue denim jacket over a white shirt. On her lips she wore maroon lipstick and glittery blue eye shadow covered her upper eyelids. Standing next to her was a rather small girl with short blonde hair; she also had blue eyes and wore a black and pink mini skirt, black high heels, a pink shirt and she had a pink jacket tied around her small waist. On her face she had applied purple eyes shadow and pink lipstick. On the other side of her stood a girl of average height; her hair was black and reached just below her shoulders. She wore a black skirt that went to just above her knees and a black off the shoulder sweater made of soft wool. On her feet she wore tall boots that went up to her knees and made her about an inch taller. Her lips were colored black and she wore dark purple eye shadow.

All three of the equally different girls were laughing as they entered the quiet lobby, and were immediately hushed by the receptionist. They all stifled giggles as the rushed over to the elevator and stepped in as the doors closed. br

"Jeannette! You're such a weirdo!" the brunette exclaimed to the pretty blonde. "I can't believe you threw your drink on that poor guy!"

Jeannette rolled her eyes. "Ashley, that guy was in his thirties and wanted to get me into bed!" They all broke into hysterical giggles again.

"But she's right, Jeannette," the dark haired girl said, "You ARE crazy!" she then covered her head with her hands to soften the blow as her friend hit her with her handbag.

"Mia!" Jeannette shouted. "You're meant to take my side!

Mia laughed. "I take no sides, I am a neutral country!" The other two girls laughed and their friends staged insanity.

Just normal girls, eh? Bet that's what your thinking 'bout now. But what kind of a story would this be if they were all normal? Where's the drama in that?

Mia smiled at her two friends as they exited the elevator. "I'll see you two tomorrow. She said as they headed to their separate rooms.

Jeannette suddenly groaned. "We're going home in three days! Back to _school_!"

Ashley laughed. "And back to Mrs. Longsdale-Cooper!" all three of them shuddered at the thought of their evil Social Studies teacher.

Mia rolled her eyes and said, "See ya'll in the AM." Before unlocking her rooms' door and going inside, shutting the door, and leaning on it. Once she heard the two doors of her friends rooms shut, she pushed herself upright and walked into her small bedroom. Once there she dug around in her suitcase for a pair of loose black jeans and replaced her skirt for that. She then took off her sweater and put a black long sleeved shirt over her bra. Over that she pulled on a dark jacket. She then moved over the window. She unlatched it quietly and slipped out the open window and onto the metal fire escape ladder. She quickly and silently ran down all 47 ladders to the ground floor. In the shadows of the alley he was waiting.

"'Bout time." A deep voice murmured from the shadows, and Mia turned to see a tall man of over 6 feet looking down at her. He didn't look more that 25, but the dark wisdom in his grey eyes showed other wise. His sandy blonde hair hung over his eyes and his face, though it was scowling, seemed perfect. He wore similar attire to her; dark jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Sorry, Sir," Mia replied formally. "The girls and I were at a party and it ran a bit late."

The man snorted. "Well that will teach you to keep the company of mortals." He said in a heavy British accent.

She shot him a glare. "With all due respect, sir, those mortals are my friends and I plan to stay in their company as long as possible."

"Well that time has run out." He said casually, turning to walk out of the ally, expecting her to follow.

Mia did no such thing. "WHAT!" she cried. "What do you mean?"

The man stopped and turned. "As you know, things have not been going well in the magical world." Mia nodded and he continued. "Though our kind choose not to get involved, it is now impossible to stand neutral in this war. We either stand against the Dark lord or we fight against him."

"And what do you plan for us to do, sir?" Mia asked.

"I plan to fight against him." The man said. "The Dark lord plans to wipe out all humans, and seeing as we prey upon the mortals and, dare I say, need them, I choose to help with their survival. But to do that we must leave, now." He turned to go again.

"NO!" Mia shouted. "I will _not_ leave my friends, especially not now! You have no right to make me!"

He suddenly turned and with impossible speed, held her chin in his left hand. " Ihave every right to make you!" he said, quietly, but all the same frighteningly. "I am your Master, am I not? Who took you in when you were wondering the streets starved for blood? Abandoned by your maker? What would your _friends_ say if they knew what you had become? I am your Master girl, learn to respect me!"

Red tears streaked down Mia's face. Her Master sighed and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his leaver clad shoulder.

"Sorry, love." He said, stroking her black hair as she slowing calmed down. "But you know how it is, times are hard and we're all on edge."

She nodded. "I'm so I'm so weak, Master." She murmured. "But I'm still getting used to all this."

"Yes, a year isn't enough time for you to get used to immortality." He released her and held her at arms length. "Now, are you coming?" he asked, and she nodded. "Then go back upstairs and get your suitcase and anything else you need."

Mia nodded again the turned and ran briskly up the fire escape and climbing through the still open window on the 47th floor. She stuffed clothes that had been dumped on the floor back into the grey suitcase and slammed it shut. She was about to leave when she remembered her guitar that she had left leaning again the wall. She quickly grabbed it and slung it over her back.

She jumped back out the window and landing on the ground next to her Master. "Ready now?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes, Master. "

"Good, let's go then." he wrapped his arms around her again and she clung to his waist with one hand and to her suitcase with the other. Then she both rose into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Author note: Well I do not think anyone read chapter1 'coz I got no reviews. However, I am going to continue anyway. This is chapter 2, and if you read it, you will see it has some things from Ann Rice's 'The Vampire Chronicles' in it. But in the story Mia tells to Harry (in Chapter3, coming later on) I may have changed a few things 'coz I can't remember what _actually_ happened. lol. Anyway, these stories are a mix between Harry Potter, the Vampire Chronicles and a few other vampire books. AND as a disclaimer I have no ownership over Maharet, Mael, Armand, Lestat, Marius or any of the Harry Potter crew.

* * *

Mia and her master speed through the night air. She had her eyes squeezed shut and had buried her face in her masters shoulder. She hated flying, hated it. She would have rather WALKED to wherever they were going, even though they'd already gone several hundred kilometres.

_Master? Where are we going? _She asked using telepathy.

_You'll see when we arrive. _He answered vaguely, causing her to sigh. He was ALWAYS like this.

It seemed like hours until they slowly spiralled to the ground. Mia let her grip on her Masters waist loosen as her feet got used to supporting their own weight again, and swapped her suitcase to her other hand so she could flex her stiff fingers.

Her Master pulled a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Memorise this." he instructed.

Mia unfolded the paper and saw the scribbled words that read: '_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._' "Master, what-" she started, then stopped as the two houses in front of them leaned away from each other and another house sprung out between them.

'What the _fuck?_' was her first thought. She turned to her Master open mouthed.

He smirked. "Come along, Mia." he said walking towards the house.

Mia stared at him for a moment, before following. '_Crazy bastard never explains _anything' she thought.

"I heard that." he said from three steps in front of her.

'_Damn..._'

He smirked again and continued up the stairs to the slightly rotting porch. It was then Mia realized that the house was extremely old and worn looking. Her Master paid this no heed and walked right into the house without righting the bell or knocking, leaving Mia to shut the door behind them.

She followed her Master who led her into a crowded lounge. Immediately half the room bombarded him with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Most of these people were male, and from what she could tell, were her Kin. Other vampires.

Mia stood in the shadows near the door way. She hadn't met any others apart from her Master and her Maker. She half didn't wan to meet any others, after how her Maker had treated her.

Her Master turned to her. "Mia, come here." he said, and she did as she instructed.

"Orion, is this you're latest fledgling?" One of the others asked, using her Masters first name. He was a rather tall man with blonde hair. His eyes seemed to be violet.

Her Master shook his head. "No, Lestat, this one I found near death and took in, she has none of my blood in her."

"Well you always were a softie for pretty young girls in distress." Another said. This man was also tall and blonde, but bad shocking cobalt blue eyes. He examined her a bit. "But your right, she has none of your blood in you. She seems to be from Lukas's branch of the family. Now introduce us you silly boy!" he said in a mock scolding voice.

"Oh yes, Mia this is Marius, (he pointed to the blue eyed man) Lestat, (he pointed at the blonde man with violet eyes) Armand, (a man with long brown hair) Mael (another man with brown hair, but his was shorter and he looked older than the last me: I'm not sure if this is what Mael ACTUALLY looks like...but I forgot ''') and Maharet." The last person was a woman with curly red hair. Though she looked young, it was obvious to Mia that she was much older. "Everyone, this is Mia."

"It's nice to meet you all." she said with a slight smile.

"Now it's our turn to introduce you two to everybody else." Lestat said with a boyish grin. He pulled to two of you to the other side of the lounge. The people on this side of the room were obviously mortal and had given the group of night creature's room while they introduced themselves to their brethren.

"Mia, Orion, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley, (Two people with orange hair) Nymphadora Tonks, (a woman with bubblegum pink hair who immediately said "Just call me Tonks!") Alastor Moody, (an oldish looking man with a rather large blue eye that sun around in its socket) and Albus Dumbledore (a VERY old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes) they are in the Order of the Phoenix." Lestat concluded.

Mia looked over at her Master. _The Order of the _what? She asked him telepathically.

To her immense surprised he answered. _The Order of the Phoenix is an organization established_

_by Dumbledore when Voldemort first came to power. Not many of its member's are alive now, _

_but they're all still fighting against the Dark Lord. _

Mia nodded, understanding. She had originally been a muggle, but her Master had filled her in on

most things that were happening in the magical world, including things about Voldemort.

She smiled a bit at the Order members. "Nice to meet you all." she said again.

Her Master turned to her. "Now, Mia, you have to be 17 to be in the Order, or even attend its

meetings. And considering you're still 16 it'd be best if you waited in the hall until it was over.

Mia sighed. "Yes, Master." she answered. "I'll go wait in the hall then." she sighed just a tad, but

did as her Mast instructed.

Mia left the room and sat down on the shadowy side on the hall, opposite the now closed door

that led to the lounge. She pulled her guitar off her back and placed it in her lap. She sighed again

and let her head rest on the wall behind her and her eyes close. She could sense, smell and hear

that there were other people upstairs, but chose to ignore them. She absent mindedly started

plucking on a few strings on her guitar, then shifted so she could pull a pick out of her back

pocket and play a song. The first one that came to mind was Chop Suey by System of a Down, so

she played that. She had actually began to quietly sing a few lines when she heard footsteps and

whispers on the landing above her.

"Who's that down there?" she heard one voice, a girls, whisper.

"Dunno," said another, male this time. "Some member of the Order we don't know?"

"If she's in the Order why isn't she in the meeting?" another female said. "Besides, she looks too

young."

"She could be with those shady people that showed up a while ago." said a different male voice.

That was it. She didn't mind herself being whispered about, but she didn't like them calling her

Kind 'shady'.

"If you would rather you didn't whisper about us." she said, startling those above her. "And could

you please not insult us? Sheesh."

Very slowly the four people came down the stairs. Two were girls about Mia's age or younger,

one had bushy brown hair and large brown eyes and the other had fiery red hair. The other two

were boys, also Mia's age; one had the same red hair as the other girl and the other had black

hair, green eyes and glasses. _That's that Harold Pothead, or something..._Mia thought to herself,

her Master had mentioned him once or twice but she never really listened.

"Who exactly are you? And what are you doing here?" the black haired boy asked.

"That is really none of your business." Mia answered, looking away from them, determined to

ignore them.

"Well actually it is, seeing as legally this is MY house." he retorted, seemingly getting a bit angry

now.

Mia sighed. '_Master?' _she called telepathically. _That Pothead guys out here demanding answers_

_to whom_ _I am and what I'm doing here. _

_Just give him the basics, say nothing about the Kind until the meeting is over. And I do believe his name was Potter. _He replied.

Mia gave a very small nod and turned back to the four teens. "Well if you must know my name is Mia and I'm here with my Master who's in the Order."

Potter looked at her suspiciously. "If you're 'Master' is with the Order, how come we've never seen you before?"

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, Pothead, but that is absolutely none of your business." She replied, twisting his last name into an insult.

"The name's Potter." He said rather testily.

Mia smirked and went back to her guitar playing. "Well how should I know that? I was a muggle you know."

This shocked them. "You're a muggle and you _here_!" the red headed boy asked, speaking p at last.

"No, I said I _was_ a muggle." She answered.

"Then you're a witch?" the red headed girl asked.

Mia shook her head. "Nope. But don't expect to get any answers about me. Dumbledore and the rest of them know, so you can ask them later." She said with a wide yawn. This was getting boring.

At that moment the lounge door opened and Mia's Master stepped out, followed by Lestat, Armand, Marius and Molly Weasley. "What _are_ you four doing out here!" she cried. "You're all meant to be in bed!"

"Now, now, Molly," her husband said coming up behind her. "I'm sure they were only curious of out guests here."

"Mia, I hope you don't oppose to our staying here for the day, I wish to be present at tomorrow nights meeting." Her Master said, walking over to her as she stood up.

"Of course not Master." She replied, but in reality she did, the Potter boy was getting on her nerves.

_Ah, annoyed by the young hero?_ He asked telepathically.

_Yes, Sir. Very annoyed, _She replied. _His heads a bit too bit for my tastes._

The two of them chuckles, which caused most people in the hallway to give them weird looks.

"But for now I think it's best if we go hunting." He said. "Lestat? Care to join us?"

Lestat gave a grin. "Always, dear Orion." He said. The two vampires bid farewell's and goodnight's too the other Order member's and waited by the door for Mia.

She propped her guitar against the wall next to her suitcase, bid goodnight to most of the Order, and followed after her Master and Lestat.


	3. Chapter 3 Chatting and apologies

Author: Once again, I don't own most of these characters.

I have another note for you now; the lapis lazuli ring idea is from L.J Smith's 'The Vampire Diaries." I rather liked that idea so I decided to use it.

Note: this entire chapter is in Harry's point of view (P.O.V)

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V

Harry watched as that strange Mia girl left the house with her equally strange Master and that 'Lestat' character. He was beyond surprised at how the girl had talked to him, as if he annoyed the hell out of her even though they'd barely had one conversation. But the feeling was mutual. But where in the world were those three going? It was barely one in the morning!

Mrs. Weasley was just about to shoo him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny upstairs when he turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, can I have a word with you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Harry. Join me in the kitchen, won't you?"

Harry followed his headmaster into the warm kitchen and they both sat down in chairs that materialized with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. "Well then, Harry. I'm sure you're wondering who our eccentric guests are?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am." He answered.

"Well then. To be blunt they're all vampires. Maharet, Mael, Armand, Lestat and Marius are all members of the Coven of the Articulate."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "The Coven of the Whatnow?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "The Articulate, Harry. They are a group of ancient vampires-currently situated in New Orleans- that was formed to defeat their Dark Queen, who wanted to destroy all males." He said with a very slight chuckle.

"Ok…" Harry said at length. "But there were more than just those four, what about the other two? That Mia person and her 'Master'?" He asked.

"They are also vampires." Dumbledore answered. "Bu from what Lestat has told me, Orion, that is, Mia's Master, has not been with the Coven for many centuries."

"So they're all over a hundred years old?" Harry asked, quite amazed.

The Professor nodded. "All but the fledgling Mia; she is just over 16." He said. "But anyway, they will be spending their days in the cellar of the house. That is," Dumbledore raised is brow, "if that is alright with you, Harry."

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was asking his permission. "Err, sure I s'pose." He answered.

"Ah, excellent." Dumbledore said standing up, Harry did the same. "Well I'll be taking my leave now. And you should get to bed before out dear Molly carried you up the stairs herself." He chuckled and walked out the kitchen door.

A few minuets later Harry was up in his room that he shared with Ron. Hermione and Ginny had been waiting for him, they were sitting on Ron's bed and he had been on Harry's when he, Harry, had entered the room.

"So what'd Dumbledore say?" Ginny asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"Well," Harry began, sitting on his bed next to Ron. "He calmly explained to me that their all vampires."

Hermione nearly fell on Ron's bed. "They're _what_!"

"Vampires." Harry repeated. "Most of them are part of some huge coven in America, 'cept for that Mia girl and her Master, Orion I think his name is."

"How many are there exactly?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well there are those five guy ones, Mia and the woman. So about seven all together." He said. "Their all staying in the cellar during the day."

Ginny shuddered. "That's rather…creepy..." she said.

"Well you know," Hermione began. "Not all vampires are blood thirsty monsters. Only a few and they all seemed pretty nice."

"I didn't like that girl much." Harry said. "She had quite a mouth on her."

"Well it's expected she might be a bit grumpy after a few hundred years if existence, Harry." Hermione said.

He shook his head. "Dumbledore said she was only 16, all the others are in their hundreds."

"Wow, imagine being only 6 and a vampire." Ron said.

"YOU LOT BETTER BE IN BED!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house and Hermione and Ginny quickly bid the boys goodnight and scrabbled out of the room.

Ron yawned and climbed off Harry's bed and into his own. "Let's just hope we don't get attacked in the middle of the night." He murmured tiredly.

Harry snorted into his pillow. "Fat chance of that." He muttered, before extinguishing the candle.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke early. He yawned and looked at his watch to see it was only six thirty. He groaned, but knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, so he got up and dressed, but quietly so not to wake up the snoring Ron.

Harry went started down the stairs and went into the kitchen, hoping he could get some breakfast before everyone else woke up. Instead he walked in to see an extremely pale looking Mia. She sat at the table wearing a black tank top and boy shorts; she obviously didn't expect anyone to be up for a while. On her eyes she wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a cigarette dangled from her hand.

"Hang on." Harry said after a moment. "Aren't you a vampire?"

Mia, having not noticed he was there, jumped about a mile. "Jesus, you sure know how to give a person a heart attack!" she snapped. "And yes, I am a vampire." She took a drag from her cigarette. "You point?" she asked exhaling.

Harry coughed. "Could you please not smoke that in here?" he asked fanning his hand in front of his face.

Mia rolled her eyes and ground the lit end into her hand before flicking the snubbed out cigarette into the rubbish bin. "Your point?" she asked again.

"What? Oh yeah. How come you're out during the daytime? Can all vampires go out in sunlight?" Harry asked.

Mia sighed and gestured that he should take a seat at the table, and Harry did so. Mia then held up her left hand to show him that she had a gold ring with very pale blue stones set into it. "This is a lapis lazuli ring." She said. "It enables me to walk in sunlight. Out of the others only my Master has another one, they're extremely rare."

"Then where'd you get one?" he asked.  
"I got this from my father." She answered. "Ironically that was before I endured the Embrace."

"Embrace?"

Mia sighed again. "You really are clueless about vampires aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I've never really had much time to study them." He said a bit grudgingly.

"What do they teach you at that school of yours?"

"They teach me fine, thanks!" he snapped.

Mia held up her hands in surrender. "Whoa, take it easy, I give." She said.

Harry sighed. "Sorry. Guess I'm not in a very good mood." He said.

"That's understandable, I heard a little bit of what you've been through from my Master."

"Why is it you call that Orion guy your Master? Are you his slave or something?" Harry asked.

Mia glared at him. "No, I am not his slave…I suppose you could call me his apprentice, his fledgling."

"So he turned you into a vampire?"

"No, I was Embraced by a vampire called Dominic. He then abandoned me on the street to die." Mia said through gritted teeth.

It was clear to Harry that his was a touchy subject with her. "Sorry for bringing all this up." He said, feeling a bit sympathetic.

Mia just shrugged. "It's alright." She murmured. "I just don't like to think of it. After all I would have died if it hadn't been for my Master."

After a little whiles silence Harry asked, "Do you know anything about the Coven of the Articulate?"

Mia nodded. "I know as much as any vampire. Coven of the Articulate is a group of vampire's in New Orleans." Harry nodded; Dumbledore had already explained this. Mia paused. "Before I begin, I warn you this is going to be a huge history lesson on vampires." She smiled a bit.

Harry nodded. "Well like you said, I'm clueless. So I might as well hear it all." He said.

Mia nodded. "Ok then. Well then, tens of thousands of years ago our Queen, Akasha, rules over Egypt with her husband Enkil. I'm not going to go into their life stories, but to sum it up; Akasha was taken over by an evil spirit and was turned into the first vampire. After that she Embraced Enkil. I can't remember why but about a thousand years after that they were dumped into the desert sun. That's where Marius found them." She paused. "If you recall, Marius if currently asleep downstairs."

"So he's over a thousand years old?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "But Maharet is even older; she was human when Akasha was. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Well, after Marius saved them from the sunlight they went into a deep sleep, vampires often do this when the world gets too much for them. Their sleep lasted for thousands of years and they only awoke about twenty years ago. Akasha had awoken and killed Enkil. Everyone had believed that if either died we all would, but it turned out that it was Akasha that held the Sacred core. To cut a long story short she went around killing nearly every vampire except for those loved by Lestat."

"Why Lestat?" Harry interrupted.

"Because she was in love with him. Many years before she had awoken Lestat had found her and Marius and played to her on his violin, this was enough to awaken her briefly and cause her to fall in love with him."

Harry nodded. "I see..."

"Anyway, when she awoke was when the Coven of the Articulate formed. There are quite a few vampires in the coven, but I'm not in it and I don't think my Master is. Anyway to cut it all short Maharet's twin sister took the Core from Akasha and so now she's our Queen," she concluded.

"Wow." Harry murmured. "That's quite a story. I didn't realize so much went on in the world."

Mia nodded. "Most wizards don't know what goes on among the vampires."

After another moment of silence, Mia spoke up again. "I'd like to apologize for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I was in a bad mood because I'd been awake all day and I hadn't fed yet."

"Oh...err...that's ok I guess." Harry said, a bit uncomfortable. He was sitting at the dinning room table talk about why a vampire hadn't _fed. _Could this get any weirder?

Mia then stood up. "Well, I've wasted enough of your time." she said. "I'm gonna go back down to the basement and se if I can get in a few more hours sleep.

"Alright, I'll see ya around." Harry said, giving her a brief smile as she left the room. To his surprise she actually returned it.

"Yeah, see ya." she replied.

Once Harry heard the basement door close he got up from the table and started to make him some toast.


	4. Just a note

Hey there! This is just a 'note' thingy. I'd like to say thanks to those who reviewed! MY NEW BEST FRIEND! (I don't mean that, please don't be scared away!) I'm also here to say I'm going to re-write the whole thing coz it turns out I'm not aloud to use Anne Rice's characters (And it turns out I'm getting a few of them mixed up...)

Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna re-write it ALL (that should keep me preoccupied...) And I'm gonna have to make some MAJOR changes...


End file.
